


College Life

by KnB_Fanfic, Lilliads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again you might not have been paying attention, College, IwaOi Day, M/M, Roommates, There IS SPOILERS, there are spoilers, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnB_Fanfic/pseuds/KnB_Fanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliads/pseuds/Lilliads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa visits the College he applied to, he doesn't have any Idea the Iwaizumi will also be attending. So they end up seeing each other wandering the Hallways.</p><p>Now, they share an apartment, Which in this case, they end up going out late and having Oikawa sleeping in Iwaizumi's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College Life/Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work and it was really worth it!
> 
> And yes, I went to Iwaoi Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa starts a new life as a College Student, in which case he doesn't know that Iwaizumi will also be attending the same College as he is. As they start classes together, their relationship builds and builds everyday.
> 
> Iwaizumi doesn't feel the same way when he was in High school, but for Oikawa, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im in Iwaoi Hell ;-;
> 
> Enjoy my 1st Chapter!

Oikawa was getting ready for College next week, but he still doesn't have a dorm. He considered renting an apartment near the School but he needed a roommate so he wouldn't have to spend the whole semester all by himself, lonely and all. He decided to look around the campus to familiarize on which way to go. The hallway was deserted, obviously, but he couldn't imagine how packed it might be next week. He already missed his friends in Aoba Johsai, the High School he attended. He especially misses Iwa-Chan. He wasn't sure what College he may attend, but hopefully he'll see Iwaizumi soon, so he made his way to the Library.

~~~~

Iwaizumi visited the College he was attending next week, as he reached the gym, walking right past the Hallway, he thought he saw someone in the hallway also roaming like a ghost, ''Why in hell am I thinking that this place is haunted?'', he muttered to himself. He returned to the hallway and looked around if someone was there, as he turned right, a figure was standing in front the Library entrance, ''Hey, you Okay?'', he asked. The figure turned, and he couldn't believe who it was. ''Iwa-Chan?'', a familiar voice said, soft and with a little bit of a teasing tone, ''Oikawa?'', he asked, ''IWA-CHAN!'' Oikawa screamed, he ran to him and gave him a hug. ''What are you doing here?'', Oikawa asked, ''I'm attending this School'', he said. ''Really? Me too!'', Oikawa answered. They were face-to-face now, he was really tempted to give him a kiss but he decided against it.

~~~~

Oikawa couldn't believe Iwaizumi was attending the same College as he was, his heart fluttered when he saw him. He suddenly thought about something, ''Iwa-Chan, do you want to share an apartment?'', He stared at him while Iwaizumi processed what he said, ''Sure, I was looking for a dorm too anyway'', he answered. He jumped up with glee, and the sound made it echo through the hallways. They both went out the School and looked for an apartment they could stay in.

''So, uh, when were you planning to tell me that you were attending this School?'', he asked.

''Not sure actually, I didn't know you were actually attending this College, so I didn't tell you so you wouldn't have to get depressed.'' Iwaizumi answered

''I don't get depressed when your not with me!'' He said

''Yes you do, Shittykawa.'' Iwaizumi teased

''So mean Iwa-Chan!'' He chidded

  
When they arrived at the apartment, it was pretty much empty, except for the kitchen. There were 2 bedrooms ( _Perfect for me and Iwa-Chan ;-;_ ) and 1 bathroom. There was a big space, he suspected it was the living room. He had some money saved for furniture, so they were pretty much cleared with the furniture. He glanced at Iwaizumi, his face full with seriousness, yet very cute. He looked away, his face turning a light shade of pink. ''So, is this the place?'' He asked. ''Yeah.'' Iwaizumi answered.

~~~~

They both agreed to share the apartment and pay the rent. It wasn't much but Iwaizumi was fine with it. He bought some furniture just in case he might share a room with someone, but then, he ended up with Oikawa. It was fine with him sharing with Oikawa, he pretty much grew up with him so it may not be difficult.

They both went out of the apartment, it was already 5PM, so they decided to have lunch together. They went into a mall close by, it was really packed with people but they managed to find a decent restaurant to eat in. They both chatted quite long. _Has it been an hour already?_ He thought, ''Oi, Oikawa, I think we should get going.'' He said, ''Sure, now, whose paying?'' He asked, ''Both of us will'', ''Aww, Iwa-Chan, why not you?'' ''Because we both chose this place, Shittykawa.'' He chidded. ''Fine Iwa-Chaann'' He whinned.

~~~~

It was already 6PM, the Sun was starting to set, Oikawa asked, ''Can I stay with you, Iwa-Chan? It's already getting dark!'' ''Fine. But it's gonna take an hour or 2 to get there.'' He said. He brought his duffel bag just in case he stays in a hotel for a day, at least he put it to good use now. After an hour, they arrived in a dark house, No light, nothing bright at all. ''Iwa-Chan it's so dark!'' He said, ''My Parents aren't here, so thats why its dark.'' He answered. They both got out the Car and went inside the house. When the lights turned on, the house was colored brightly. Iwaizumi went upstairs, so he followed too. They went in a room, where there was a 1 bed and some wardrobes. ''Where do you want to sleep?'' Iwaizumi asked, ''I dunno, your choice Iwa-Chan'' He answered. ''Okay you sleep on the floor then.''  ''Uwah! Iwa-Chan it might be dirty!'' He whinned ''Fine then sleep on the bed, There's enough space for both of us.''  _Shit, he's letting me sleep beside him. Calm down, Calm down._ ''Okay, Iwa-Chan!'' He said Joyfully. 

~~~~

Once they both finished taking a bath,  Iwaizumi got in bed first, and leaving Oikawa behind. He wasn't able to sleep yet since the lights were still on. Once Oikawa returned, he was just wearing some shorts and a minty green shirt. He said, ''Turn off the lights.'' ''Okay!'' The room wasn't completely dark, so he could still see Oikawa's face, they both turned to each other, staring for a while, Oikawa's hair was messier than usual, maybe because after showering, God he was cute. ''Iwa-Chan, you look so cute.'' Oikawa murmured to him. Oikawa extended his arm and hugged him, A nice gentle hug. He nuzzled his head on Oikawa's shoulder, right after that, they both fell asleep in their arms.

~~~~

Oikawa woke up first, he looked at Iwaizumi, still asleep. He was still embracing him and yes, he was cute. He let go of him and went to the Kitchen. There wasn't much in the fridge but he just ate some cereals. Right after that, he took a bath and changed clothes. Iwaizumi finally woke up, his hair kind of blown sideways. Iwaizumi smiled at him and made his way to the kitchen, had some cereals and sat beside him. They snuggled for a while, until they realized they had to start looking for some furniture for the apartment. ''Iwa-Chaaann, you made us forget what to do!'' He teased, ''Shut up, Oikawa.'' They both went out and went looking for Furniture. 

~~~~

They went directly into to the Mall they went to yesterday, It wasn't really full in the Morning but Iwaizumi was sure they were gonna have to hurry before lunch. They reached a department store, and looked for the aisle for furniture. ''Iwa-Chan, we need a couch!'' ''I know. I'll look for one now.'' He answered. An hour later, they were getting exhausted, luckily they got the couch they wanted. After that, they went to the apartment and have the couch placed in. The bed's were already inside, curtains in place, and bed sheets neatly folded in a closet. They both crashed on the couch right after its been placed, they were sweating a bit, but it was fine. It was only 9AM so they decided to rest for a awhile. Oikawa had his knees up until his chin, he rested his head on his knees and covered face with his arms. iwaizumi stared at him for a while, his hair was kind of messy but still very cute. Then, Oikawa lifted his head, Iwaizumi immediately looked away, but Oikawa grinned, ''Iwa-Chan, were you staring at me?'' He asked, ''No I didn't.'' He answered, his face burning. Oikawa moved closer to him, ''Are you sure?'' ''Yes I'm sure.'' He answered. They both leaned on each other and drifted off to sleep.


	2. College Life/Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they moved into the Apartment, a few twists and turns come between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, hopefully they'll be able to fix the problems they untied and tie each other back as Friends. . . Or more than Friends.
> 
> Were not sure what will happen next as a College student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is now up and running! Bookmark my Work to stay updated just in case I add a new chapter after! 
> 
> We are still burning with Happiness of Iwaoi Hell.  
> Enjoy! :]

Once they woke up from their sleep, they both went out to find some supplies before moving in the Apartment. They pretty much got everything for the apartment, so they decided to move in tomorrow. Once they finished, they went out for Brunch in the mall. Oikawa got his Cellphone and texted someone, Iwaizumi didn't who he was texting but he decided not to ask.

 ''I just asked my mom if I can stay with you again.'' Oikawa said, he wasn't looking at Iwaizumi since he was too focused on his phone, playing a game. He couldn't believe he still plays video games since he's about to go to College, He gave Oikawa a smirk, he looked away and stared at him. ''Why are you laughing at me, Iwa-Chan?'' he asked.

''Your still playing video games, and your about to go to College. You really are a kid.'' He laughed. Oikawa frowned at him, ''Your so mean, Iwa-Chan!'' He whined. They both went out, it was only 2PM, and the sun was beading down on them. So they went back home and turned on the AC. Iwaizumi's room was now cold, too cold actually. Oikawa changed into his Pajama's and jumped on Iwaizumi's bed, he placed the blankets up to his chin and closed his eyes, leaving Iwaizumi sitting beside him. 

Iwaizumi laid down beside Oikawa, he stroked his hair, which woke him up from his nap. Oikawa just smiled at him and moved closer, and closed his eyes. ''Idiot.'' Iwaizumi murmured to himself. He went out of the room and went to the Living room downstairs and watched some TV. After about an hour he heard footsteps from the staircase, obviously, it was Oikawa. His pajamas were wrinkled and his hair messy. ''Why did you leave me all alone, Iwa-Chan?'' He said sadly.

''I didn't want to sleep at 2PM, dumbass.'' Iwaizumi grumbled. Oikawa loved Iwaizumi more when he get's kind of grumpy, so he sat beside him, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Iwaizumi's face turned bright red and his face full of shock. He grinned at Iwaizumi, and laughed at him. ''Iwa-Chan, your already bright red just because I gave you a kiss on the cheek!'' He teased.  ''Shut up Shitty Oikawa!'' He yelled. 

  ~~~~

They moved all their things for College in the apartment. The rooms were full of boxes of supplies for the Bathroom and Kitchen. The apartment was full of dust from the boxes, so Oikawa decided to clean the floor and dust of the cobwebs from the corners. Once everything was organized in the Kitchen, Iwaizumi cleaned the bathroom, which was disgusting. Oikawa continued cleaning the room it was really hot since there was still no AC. Iwaizumi went out of the Bathroom, his face beaded with sweat from cleaning the whole Bathroom. He looked pretty pissed, since Oikawa gets to clean the kitchen, while he ends up cleaning this hell hole. ''Oi, I'm done with the Bathroom. What now?'' He asked. ''You can rest for now, Iwa-Chan! You look pretty tired.'' Oikawa answered.

  ~~~~

It was now 4PM, Oikawa headed back home leaving Iwaizumi alone. It was now 7PM. It was already dark in the house except for the living room, he already missed Oikawa, but he was sure he was going to see him tomorrow. Iwaizumi was really excited, since Oikawa is going to be in the same classroom as he is. Its true that He  _liked_ Oikawa. Actually, more than  _like,_ he  _loved_ Oikawa. He got his Cellphone out and texted Oikawa.

[7:06 PM] Me:

_Oi, Oikawa you awake?_

[7:10 PM] Oikawa:

_Yes, Iwa-Chan! (◕‿◕)_

[7:12 PM] Oikawa:

_Iwa-Chan, why did you text me? Do you need anything? ♡_

[7:15 PM] Me:

_No. I just got bored that's all._

[7:16 PM] Oikawa:

_Ahh, I see. Do you miss me Iwa-Chan? ♥‿♥_

[7:20 PM] Me:

_╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮_

  ~~~~

 

That pretty much put Iwaizumi to sleep, which in this case he slept on the couch. He woke up around 11 PM, the light still on, so he turned it off and went in his room. He crashed on his bed, somehow Oikawa's scent rubbed on his pillows, so he planted his face on the Pillow. It smelled nice and warm, then he drifted off to sleep.

  ~~~~

Iwaizumi woke up from the sound of the doorbell, which was pressed too many times,  _Jesus, this person can't wait._ Iwaizumi thought. He got up from bed, he didn't bother change clothes since it was still early. He arrived at the door, when he opened it, it was Oikawa. He looked the same as always, no difference. ''Good Morning, Iwa-Chan!'' Oikawa beamed brightly at Iwaizumi. ''Ready to officially move into the apartment?'' He asked ''Yeah, I am.'' Iwaizumi smiled.

~~~~

Now that they were finally staying in that apartment, Oikawa decided to cook some food. ''Iwa-Chan, do you want Breakfast?'' he asked, ''Are you even good at cooking?''  
''Of course Iwa-Chan!'' Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa skeptically, ''Right, okay.''

Once they finished eating, Oikawa went to his room, and returned with a handful of books and his glasses. He plopped right down on the sofa, and started taking down notes for Monday. _Oh crap, I forgot. It's Saturday now,_ Iwaizumi thought. He scrambled to his room and shut the door to study for Monday.


	3. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get ready for Classes tomorrow, so they decided to go and find materials in the department store.  
> Oikawa leaves Iwaizumi to go find his materials and he'll get his. But what happened's next to Oikawa, he wandered off  
> else where leaving Iwaizumi getting worried about his disappearance. 
> 
> Hopefully, he'll soon get to hit Oikawa's head for leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Chapter 3 is nice actually. It's pretty much lovelier than the 2 other chapters. The title may sound boring,  
> But the story aint :]

Iwaizumi finished studying after 2 hours. Once he came out from his room, he saw Oikawa. He was wearing an apron while cooking, ''Iwa-Chan, your just in time for dinner.'' He grinned at him. ''Not really in the mood to eat right now.'' After Iwaizumi said that, Oikawa's smile faded. Oikawa pretty much got depressed right after he said that.  
So he sulked in his bedroom, which pretty sucked for him.

Right before Oikawa could start throwing books on the wall and cussing, Iwaizumi entered the room. He was holding a small plate, and filled with the food Oikawa cooked.  
He sat beside him, ''Sorry I didn't eat with you.'' he apologized, breaking the awkward silence.  
''It's fine actually. If you don't wanna eat, then don't.'' He gave Iwaizumi a sad smile. They both ate in silence, which in this case, awkward. Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi without giving a care in the world whether or not Iwaizumi notices. He looked at Oikawa, his mouth tugging into a smile.  
Before Oikawa could react, Iwaizumi planted his lips on his. Oikawa dropped his plate on the carpet.

Iwaizumi's lips were warm and soft. Oikawa rested his hand on his shoulder, he was actually happy to see how Iwaizumi can be affectionate at times.

~~~~

Kissing Oikawa was the best thing that happened in his entire life. Oikawa pulled him down, his heart did skips as he dragged him down.  
After about a minute, they were both looking flustered and quite red now, and pretty much grinning at each other. ''Well, Iwa-Chan. That was very surprising for me. Well done.'' Oikawa teased,  
''Shut up.'' Iwaizumi scowled.  
''Thanks for making me feel better, I suppose.'' Oikawa nodded.

''No problem. Now get some sleep.'' He ordered.

~~~~

It was Sunday now, it was pretty frustrating since they had to prepare for classes. They don't want to end up asking for an extra pencil or pen on the 1st Day.  
In the apartment, the AC was off, the living room was now a mess, And now, we had burning toast in the kitchen. They decided to skip breakfast, and look for the  
materials they needed for tomorrow. There were a bunch of people in the store, some had Starbucks and donuts in their hands. _They're probably in the same College._ Iwaizumi thought.

''Iwa-Chan,'' Oikawa said, snapping Iwaizumi back to reality, ''What do you need for tomorrow?'' He asked.

''Not sure actually. I'll look around the store first.'' He answered.

''Okay! I'll leave you alone to find the materials you need!'' Oikawa smiled. Before Iwaizumi could decline, Oikawa went skipping off to the other aisles.

Iwaizumi wandered off to the other aisles, some sections were dark, so none went over there. He had no idea what to buy whatsoever. So he pretty much wandered around the Department store. After about 30 Minutes, he started looking for Oikawa. ''Where did that Idiot go now?'' He muttered to himself, he decided to text him.

[10:53 AM] Me:  
Oi, where are you?

There was no response, which was suspicious to Iwaizumi. He tried calling him, but none answered.  
He started getting worried, he started jogging around the store and went crazy looking for him.

Once he arrived at the front of the store, he saw Oikawa sitting on a bench, passed out cold. He already looked exhausted, since they didn't have breakfast yet.  
So he woke Oikawa up. ''I want to eat, Iwa-Chan!'' He complained to Iwaizumi.  
''Fine. as long as you pay your own food. Im not eating.'' He grumbled. He was still kind of mad at Oikawa for making him get worried.

Right after Oikawa ate, they both headed back to the apartment. It was 11:40 AM, so they cleaned up the apartment, tidied up the closet, and folded the Blankets. Once everything was finished, Iwaizumi brought out his laptop and headed to the living room. He sat on the carpet rather than the sofa, since Oikawa occupied the space. He had his glasses on and was reading his Math textbook. He looked focused as ever, the look he always has during Volleyball matches.

~~~~

20 Minutes has passed and now its 12 NN. They weren't really hungry yet since they just finished eating 30 Minutes ago, Oikawa decided to play a game in his phone, but Iwaizumi focused on studying for tomorrow. It was his _responsibility_ to either pass the 1st year of College or not. Oikawa told him, he was determined to pass the 1st semester. _Easier said, than done._ Iwaizumi had thought.

He decided to move to his bedroom and study there inside instead. But, Oikawa grabbed his hand, and without saying a word, he followed him inside his room. Oikawa didn't do anything next, he simply laid down on Iwaizumi's bed and slept. He was planning to study on his bed, but since Oikawa stole it from him he just sat on his desk.

It was pretty hard for Iwaizumi to concentrate since, Oikawa was right on his bed. He couldn't stop glancing back and forth at him. He was just too in love with him. It was true and it irritated him. Once he got tired of studying he rested his head on his arms. He never knew how exhausted he could be, since he immediately passed out right after he was comfortable in that position.

~~~~

Oikawa woke up with a start from the creaking of the door. He looked around the room, but he didn't see Iwaizumi in the room.

He went out of the room to see him lying on the sofa, now, Iwaizumi was now comfortably sleeping. Oikawa grabbed a blanket from his room and draped it on Iwaizumi.


	4. Reasonable Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Iwaizumi catches a cold, Oikawa will have the Responsibility to take care of him.  
> Oikawa did this before, for Iwaizumi. This time, he'll do it again so he can feel better.
> 
> Or maybe even Better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting Chapter 4 a few days ago! But here it goes! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> In the end you'll enjoy the last part since its the best part! ;]

Iwaizumi woke up with a blanket draped over him. Oikawa might have placed it on him, he _did_ care about him. He stared at the ceiling for a while, it was quiet in the apartment, so he suspected Oikawa was in his room. He sat up and headed to the kitchen. Instead Oikawa being in his room, he was on the Kitchen counter. Oikawa probably didn't know didn't know that iwaizumi was awake, because he didn't turn to look at him, nor react. When Iwaizumi took a few more steps, Oikawa looked in his direction, and smiled.

''Hi, Iwa-Chan.'' He greeted, his voice soft and soothing. Oikawa looked pretty tired now a days. He kept dozing off whenever they went places, just like in the Department store.  
Iwaizumi kept reminding him to sleep early whenever he was about to go to bed, but yet, he's always stubborn as usual and overworks his ass off.

~~~~

Oikawa did try his best to make Iwaizumi comfortable, whenever he can. Now, once he saw Iwaizumi was up, he felt as if all the burdens carried on Oikawa's shoulders were gone. But, he somehow noticed something was definitely wrong with iwaizumi.

His face was pale, and his teeth were chattering. He had sweat trickling down his face, which was unusual, since the AC was on full blast. Oikawa stood up, and walked over to Iwaizumi. He started backing away as he got closer, but Oikawa grabbed his wrist, and pulled Iwaizumi close enough to check whether or not he's sick.

''Oi, what are you doi--?'' Oikawa clapped his hand on Iwaizumi's mouth to shut him up. Then, Oikawa rested the back of his hand under his neck. His skin was burning hot.  
''You have a fever Iwa-Chan.'' He said blankly.

''Seriously? I feel fine.'' He answered, but he doubled over, and started coughing. It wasn't normal for Iwaizumi to keep coughing or sneezing. Oikawa did the most reasonable thing. To take care of Iwaizumi. By force, he dragged Iwaizumi to his room. ''Iwa-Chan, you're real sick. So just lay in bed while I do the work for you!'' He insisted. Iwaizumi didn't object on what he said. He was serious.

He nodded and let Oikawa take responsibility of him. Oikawa left the room to grab a washcloth and some medicine, leaving Iwaizumi. Again. He had to process what was happening, was he hallucinating, or even dreaming? He thought it was real. He was really grateful for Oikawa being on his side, actually.

~~~~

Oikawa returned with a washcloth on his hand and the other, was some medicine. He flashed a smile at Iwaizumi, and draped the cold washcloth over his forehead.  
''I hope you feel better soon, Iwa-Chan.'' Oikawa said, reassuringly. Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa for a while, he had bags under his eyes. Since he stays up too late, and heads off early. Oikawa wasn't the only one worried, Iwaizumi was also worried about _him._ Oikawa insisted on letting him stay in Iwaizumi's room so he can keep an eye on him for a while. He was pretty exhausted himself, but he had a friend who needed to be taken care of. He saw the worry in Iwaizumi's eyes too. And that worried gaze that he gave when Iwaizumi was staring at him.

He was already getting tired of waking up early and getting excited for College, but its starting tomorrow. While lost in thought, Iwaizumi was snoring away, again. Oikawa thought, _He woke up 10 Minutes ago, and now he's sleeping again. Unbelievable._ He was tempted to sleep actually. But, with Iwaizumi on his side. ''I really like you, Iwa-Chan.'' He murmured to himself. And, Yes. He mean't it. Oikawa stood up, and sat beside Iwaizumi. He wanted to kiss him again, very badly, but he restrained himself from the temptation. He then, stood up and went out from the room. It was already 6 PM, he decided to head out and buy food for him and Iwaizumi. He left a note on the fridge, grabbed a sweater and headed out.

~~~~

When Iwaizumi woke up, he didn't hear any noise outside, or even in Oikawa's room. So he tried checking where Oikawa was. He wasn't in the living room, bathroom, or even the Kitchen. ''Jesus, where did you run off to, now?'' He cursed. He looked around the kitchen once more, and then, he found a note stuck on the fridge, _Gone to buy Dinner, Iwa-Chan!_ It said on the note. He was relieved how Oikawa managed to actually take care of him. Now, he was really starving.

_Hurry up, Oikawa!_ Iwaizumi prayed. After about 10 Minutes, Oikawa returned back to the apartment, sweating, as if he was being chased by a mob of angry people. Oikawa told Iwaizumi, '' Iwa-Chan, you go eat first while I change.'' He ordered. Iwaizumi nodded at Oikawa, and he made his way to the kitchen. The food Oikawa bought wasn't overwhelming at least. It was just some hot broth and Ramen. Ramen was actually Iwaizumi's favorite food, but he had no idea how Oikawa knew, or it was just a coincidence. He grabbed a bowl, and poured in hot Ramen. He didn't place much as he wanted to, but he got enough to make him full. Once Oikawa returned, he saw Iwaizumi chowing down the Ramen he bought.

He made his way to the Kitchen, and sat down beside him. ''Feeling any better, Iwa-Chan?'' Oikawa asked. His head tilted a bit ''Maybe a little. The soup helped.'' He answered glumly. Oikawa still had priority to take care of Iwaizumi, and the responsibility. Oikawa can feel a tinge of sadness in Iwaizumi's voice. Was it because he had to take care of him, and not taking care of himself? He had no idea. ''The medicine's are in the fridge. Go take one after your done eating.'' Oikawa noted. Iwaizumi nodded, and continued eating.

  ~~~~

Once Iwaizumi was done eating, he washed the dishes, so he can at least do something in his sick life. He went straight to the fridge and grabbed the medicine. It wasn't the Liquid kind of medicine, Thank god. But, it was a small tablet. He took a glass of water and drank it down.

Once he placed it on the sink, he saw Oikawa walking over to him. Once he reached Iwaizumi, Oikawa pushed him against the wall, pining him. He was grinning mischievously, which made Iwaizumi flustered. He was terrified, was this pay back from the other night? He looked at Oikawa in the eyes, his face turning serious as ever. ''I really like you, Iwa-Chan.'' He murmured to him, his face dripping with sweat. Iwaizumi was speechless after Oikawa said that. His heart did skips while he faced him. In the last second, Oikawa placed his lips gently on Iwaizumi's. They were even more mutual than before. stroking each others hair, kissing their necks. They were being affectionate towards each other. 

''I like you too, Oikawa.'' Iwaizumi smiled. Oikawa gleamed with brightness and warmth after he said that. He nuzzled his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, and they both hugged each other. Oikawa helped Iwaizumi to his room, since he was still sick. His temperature started going down a bit after the Ramen and medicine. But, he still had a slight fever.

Once Oikawa left the room, Iwaizumi thought to himself, _Tomorrow's the 1st day of College. Jesus, I don't know what to expect on what'll happen in the future._ By that 1 simple thought, his vision began to blur and fell asleep.

~~~~

It was only 8PM and Oikawa was already exhausted. All that running in the store made him feel even worse, but once he kissed Iwaizumi and told him how he felt, he felt as happy as ever. He couldn't even control his smile, he would smile whenever he would think about it, over and over again. He checked on Iwaizumi, to check whether or not he was asleep. Well, he was. Was it even possible to smile while you sleep? Because Iwaizumi had a small smile while he slept. It was really weird, but Oikawa felt that he too, was happy, right after what Oikawa said to him. Tomorrow. God he almost forgot, tomorrow is the First day of his new Life. He couldn't wait what would happen. So he decided to sleep earlier than usual. He went in his bed and changed to his Pajamas. He was still smiling, no doubt. And laid on bed. After a few minutes, he was passed out _cold._


	5. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the 1st day of College. Oikawa was pretty excited to join the Volleyball club and making new friends. But his only _best friend_ is Iwaizumi.
> 
> He wasn't really in the mood on making new friends. But it was the start of his new Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 ! Please Im really happy to see many people reading my work, but It would be better if you kept on going. It might reach a hundred Chapters if you keep the views up!

<p>The next day was pretty busy for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They both had no idea what to wear to College. Oikawa considered wearing a white Polo and a grey sweater, but the only problem with the sweater is the heat. So, he decided to bring it, and wear the Polo instead. He only wore shorts rather than Pants, obviously because of the heat. He had all his things placed in his backpack, Pencil case, Notebooks, and his Books for Class. He had a light breakfast, just a piece of toast and Orange juice. Iwaizumi was already waiting at the door, his face stern. He wore a simple blue shirt, and grey shorts. He seriously rocked that outfit. _Iwa-Chan must be getting impatient, I just need to grab something._ He literally ran to his room, and back out almost crashing down on Iwaizumi. He looked pretty pissed, but Oikawa just smiled and greeted him a good morning, ''Your so early waking up, Iwa-Chan!'' Oikawa complained. ''I don't want to be late on the first day, you Idiot.'' He gave an Indignant reply. They were both heading out the from the Apartment, in which the College was a few blocks away, but they managed to just walk. It was at least a 5 Minute walk, but Oikawa can see a bunch of teens storming inside the College entrances.

''God, there's so much who applied for this.'' Iwaizumi complained. He had his phone on his hand, so Oikawa suspected he was talking to someone. Iwaizumi's eyes were darting across the entrance, which was distracting since his eyes were beautiful. He grabbed Oikawa's hand and dragged him to the entrance. Oikawa's face turned a light shade of pink, he had no idea why. Was it because Iwaizumi was holding his hand, or thinking how hot he looked. Once they reached the hallway, Oikawa was right. It was seriously packed with students. There were some girls who were in groups, they had heavy make-up on and Lips plump. They glanced at Oikawa, and winked at him. Oikawa just flashed a smile and waved, which made the popular girls giggle. He had absolutely no interest in girls, since he focuses on Studies, and of course, Volleyball.

~~~~

Iwaizumi was in the same Classes with Oikawa, which he was relieved in hearing. A bunch of girls winked at Oikawa, and he just waved. Iwaizumi hated the kind of girls that would wear a lot of make-up and flirt with the handsome guys. As they looked for the Classroom, there were a lot of bumping, getting hit in the face, and shoving while trying to look for it. They finally reached it, it wasn't really full yet, thank god. But, the front row Seats were all occupied. ''Iwa-Chan, lets sit at the back, its much cooler there.'' Oikawa insisted. In a matter of fact, it _was_ cold, too cold actually. Oikawa was lucky, he brought his sweater. Iwaizumi was 2nd guessing himself that Oikawa picked this place so he could wear his sweater. That  _dumbass._ Now they were seated, all the students quickly scrambled to their tables and waited until the teacher came in. They were still pretty noisy, so Iwaizumi plugged in his earphones and listened to music for a bit. After about 10 minutes, Oikawa nudged my shoulder. I looked up and saw the teacher entering the Room. He quickly removed his earphones and hid it in his bag. Oikawa grabbed his notebook and Glasses out, once Oikawa wore them, he looked entirely different. Just like in Volleyball, his face turned serious. He returned his attention to the Teacher, she looked around 30 or 29, with her hair in a Bun and wore glasses. They were having Mathematics, which is Iwaizumi's strongest subjects he can ace. But, Oikawa sucked at Math, his face was full of confusion while the Teacher was discussing. Once in a while Oikawa would ask him on how to find the solution or the Formula's 

''Iwa-Chan, why are you smarter than me?'' He asked, hopelessly. He pouted when people show off their talents, which was kind of funny, since Oikawa was  _good_ at Volleyball.

 

''Maybe because I study, and not focus a lot in Volleyball?'' He answered, smirking.

  ~~~~

Oikawa was real frustrated in Math, God, why does it have to be the 1st Subject? He kept writing down what the teacher said, and whats on the board. He couldn't wait to pick Clubs after Lunch. He glanced up at Iwaizumi, he was really focused on the board. For some reason, Oikawa wasn't thinking straight, but he held Iwaizumi's free hand. Oikawa smiled, which made Iwaizumi look a bit flustered. 

After 30 minutes, Class was dismissed and we had a 20 minute break. They both didn't leave the classroom, but everyone left, leaving both of them behind. Iwaizumi had his head on top of the table, Oikawa guessed he was pretty tired. Yeah, Oikawa was right. Iwaizumi was snoring softly, but Oikawa could hear since the classroom was deserted. Oikawa just smiled at him. He just realized a few days ago that he loved Iwaizumi, that smile and laugh. It made Oikawa brighten with life. He had no idea what would happen between him and Iwaizumi, he hoped for the best for those Two.

A few of the students were coming in already, some were laughing, a girl and boy were holding hands. Oikawa suspected they were dating,  _Wow, first day of School and there's people dating already. I'm impressed._ In surprise, Iwaizumi jolted up, ''Good morning, Iwa-Chan~!'' Oikawa teased. ''Shut up, Trashykawa.'' He muttered. The next subject was English. Oikawa was pretty good at that subject since he's been practicing the language since he was in Junior High. To be honest, Oikawa didn't know that there were different teachers for every subject, because the teacher that came in was Blond and definitely did _not_  look Japanese. She faced the whole class, smiled and wave. When she spoke, she spoke perfect Japanese. Oikawa could understand her, Oikawa pretty much forgot writing down notes. Iwaizumi was focused on the board in front which was no surprise, because he was confident he was gonna past their 1st Semester.

Once Iwaizumi saw the teacher, he was really surprised. He never knew a Foreigner can teach in Schools like these, but he was kind of impressed of this School. She started speaking a bit of English so the students can repeat what she said, it was a bit hard for Iwaizumi but he did his best following what she said. As time passed by, he kept stealing glances at Oikawa. He felt different towards him as he grew up, does Oikawa feel the same way as he does? He hoped he did, because he's the one who made the first move on kissing him. As always, he was spacing out and ended up staring at Oikawa awkwardly. Oikawa turned, and smiled at him. The teacher slammed a book which wasn't loud but caught our attention, she was staring at both of us making it clear that she needed our attention. They both turned back and continued listening.

  ~~~~

Oikawa was getting ready to leave the class, since it was lunch. Both of them planned to have lunch together, but the cafeteria was obviously too loud, so they got permission to eat in the library. There were only a few people inside, which was good. They both sat down farthest away from them, and ate. It wasn't really awkward, since Oikawa's really hungry. Now, Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, Iwaizumi nuzzled his hand on Oikawa's hair as he rested. They were both pretty affectionate towards each other these days, but it felt ordinary to Iwaizumi. Once Oikawa pulled away, his face was sweating and looked pale. ''Oi, are you alright?'' Iwaizumi asked

''I am, Iwa-Chan.'' Oikawa answered. His voice was dying down a bit, was he sick? Iwaizumi wasn't sure, but he checked how warm Oikawa was. He was warmer than usual, actually a bit hot. ''No your not.'' Iwaizumi said, bluntly. He dragged Oikawa up, and brought him to the Clinic. Oikawa was brought in for a check-up and left Iwaizumi to wait. After about 5 minutes, Oikawa walked back out, his sweater removed and looked a little better. As they walked out Iwaizumi asked, ''So, what the hell happened to you?''

''I got a slight fever, since were in the back, where the AC was hitting us.'' He answered, smiling. As they headed back to the classroom, the hallways were still crowded, so they had trouble keeping up. Somehow, they both lost each other and ended up going different directions. Iwaizumi did the reasonable thing, he started texting Oikawa to check where he is.

[1:33 PM] Me:

Oikawa, where the hell did you go?

[1:34 PM] Oikawa:

I think i'm headed to the library again, Iwa-Chan. ✌ 

[1:34 PM] Me:

Okay, i'll be right there.

Once Iwaizumi arrived to the entrance of the Library, Oikawa was sitting on a bench, his head slumped down. He ran towards Oikawa, his head began to lift up. Oikawa smiled, and ran towards him. Iwaizumi grabbed his hand on a tight grip, so they wouldn't split up again. Once they reached the classroom, it was still pretty empty, but there were people seated already. They both sat down. Oikawa's head was resting on the table, his hair covering his eyes, so Iwaizumi didn't know whether or not, he was sleeping. Iwaizumi just patted his head a few times, and ate his lunch.

  ~~~~

Oikawa was somehow exhausted after School. Once they reached the apartment, he landed on the sofa and passed out. Somehow, he felt something warm touch his face. His eyes snapped open, and he was face-to-face with Iwaizumi. He stumbled back in surprise, but Oikawa grabbed him, and pulled him into a kiss. Iwaizumi landed on top of him. Iwaizumi's soft lips made his heart melt. Iwaizumi may have been hard on Oikawa sometimes, but he can be gentle at times. Oikawa turned over, and now he was on top of him.

''Iwa-Chan, your lips are soft.'' Oikawa said, gazing down at Iwaizumi. Right after he said that, Iwaizumi was burning bright red. He pulled Oikawa into an embrace, a  _long_ embrace. Oikawa snuggled with him for awhile, right before he could fall back asleep.


End file.
